femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia (Santo Frente a la Muerte)
Alicia (Elsa Cardenas) is an antagonist in the 1969 Mexican film "Santo frente a la muerte", which translates as "Santo Faces Death". The film begins with a raid on a Colombian emerald mine. A gang of crooks, led by female wrestler Alicia, steals the huge "Cruz del sur" emerald. They have been hired by the mysterious "Gran Desconocido" (Great Unknown One) (Angel Menendez), who is going to sell the stone to Dr. Igor (also Angel Menendez). Alicia is being forced to work for the Gran Desconocido because he is holding her father prisoner somewhere. Santo arrives in Colombia and is met by Lt. Víctor Valle (Cesar del Campo) of the local police. Valle is suspicious of Lina (Mara Cruz), a blonde who became acquainted with Santo on the flight. As it develops, she is the courier who will take the emerald back to New York when it is delivered to Igor. During a Santo wrestling match, a sniper attempts to shoot Santo. The assassin reports to Mario (Frank Brana) in a nearby nightclub, which also happens to be the hangout for Dr. Igor, his assistant, and Lina. Valle spots Lina talking to Igor, which confirms his suspicions about her. The next day, Santo and Valle try to tail Lina and Igor through downtown Bogotá; they see Lina pass something (or get something) from Alicia. Alicia and her men flee to their hideout, with Valle and Santo in pursuit (Santo has to ride up the side of a mountain on top of an aerial cable car). After a short tussle, Alicia manages to escape. Mario's henchman pays off Santo's next ring opponent, who tries to kill him during the match, but fails. The belly dancer in the nightclub is really X-25 (Johana Aloha), a police agent. She sends Santo a message to meet her in her dressing room. However, while Santo is chatting with Lina at a nearby table, the assassin--who just happens to be wearing clothes identical to those Santo is wearing, puts on a Santo mask in his pocket--murders X-25. Santo and the killer have a brief fight, but the fake Santo escapes. Alicia wins a wrestling match and asks Mario to join her in her dressing room. Mario's girlfriend (Celia Roldan) finds them kissing, and in a jealous rage calls Dr. Igor and says Mario is going to double-cross his boss. She then tips off Santo that Igor will be leaving the city by private plane. Santo stows away in the plane and is taken to Igor's hideout, where Alicia's father has been forced to cut the giant emerald down to a smaller gem. The Gran Desconocido reveals himself to be Dr. Igor. He has Mario tossed off a cliff for his alleged treachery. Mario's girlfriend is to be next, but the arrival of Santo and the police save her. Alicia is shot to death in a gun battle with the cops. Gallery screenshot_17807.png screenshot_17808.png screenshot_17815.png screenshot_17816.png screenshot_17818.png screenshot_17820.png screenshot_17826.png screenshot_17828.png screenshot_17829.png screenshot_17830.png screenshot_17831.png screenshot_17832.png screenshot_17833.png screenshot_17834.png screenshot_17835.png screenshot_17836.png screenshot_17837.png screenshot_17838.png screenshot_17839.png screenshot_17841.png screenshot_17842.png screenshot_17843.png Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Catfight Category:Gang Member Category:Gangster Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Sports Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Wig Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot